1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for storing and hanging various articles, such as ties, jewelry and the like, in spaces which are confining.
2. Description of Related Art
In many temporary and permanent living quarters, such as homes, motels, apartments, condominiums, and the like, there is limited space for conveniently storing articles such as ties, belts, scarves, etc. While there have been many approaches to hanging articles from, for example, a rail, door knob or the like, the prior art designs were deficient because they did not provide a system and method for easily loading such articles in a tiered arrangement which can collapse to permit storing the articles in a relatively small amount of space.
Such prior art systems also fail to provide means for storing jewelry items (such as rings, necklaces, coins and the like) in combination with both a system for hanging and storing clothing articles and a reflective surface for tying ties.
What is needed, therefore, is a convenient and portable system and method for storing and hanging articles in a manner not heretofore known.